


Not With A Bang But A Whimper

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Argis isn't very happy about being assigned to work for that Orc, even if he is the Dragonborn. It wasn't so much that he was an Orsimer, because Argis had spent time with a few during his days in the Legion. There was just something about him that he couldn't shake.





	Not With A Bang But A Whimper

He was beginning to grow nervous. Argis the Bulwark had heard many things about his new Thane - his heroism on the battlefield, his abilities as Dragonborn, and his shrewdness as a businessman. The Jarl said it would be an honor to serve under him, and that he only need be gracious with his new Thane and he would be fine. What exactly the Jarl meant, however, Argis was not entirerly sure. He heard the door open and stood up immediately. His new Thane met him in a full set of polished, traditional Orcish armor.

"It's an honor to meet you, my Thane," Argis said as his Thane walked closer to him. He could hear the clink of his armor against the stone floor.

"You used to be a soldier, boy?" the Thane asked within inches of Argis' face. He was startled by the race of his new Thane; surely the Jarl would have mentioned that. Argis was unfaltering, however, and stared straight ahead. He was used to this sort of treatment. He had only been home for a few weeks and the decorum of battle was still fresh in his mind.

"Yes, my Thane. I was in the Legion until I lost my eye."

"Well, don't lose the other one, or you'll be damned well out of a job, too."

"I don't plan on it, my Thane."

"Good. Your room is at the end of the hall. Breakfast should be served 6 AM sharp. Something without tomatoes. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my Thane."

And with that, the meeting was over.

 

* * *

  
Breakfast was served, as his Thane requested, at 6 AM sharp. Argis made his best dishes - cabbage potato soup with a side of chicken breast - and hoped that he would like it. The meal was on the table 5 minutes before his Thane lumbered into the dining room, dressed in clothes that were unusual for an Orc.

Argis sat in the back room, trying not to sneak peeks as he heard him eat in silence. The Nord snuck in a sweet roll for breakfast - like most of his race, he had a terrible sweet tooth - and tried to hide his nervousness. He already didn't like his new Thane. He was a snob, he didn't speak to him except to bark orders, and he was absolutely unnerving to be around. He had the same sterness of the Orcs he met during his time in the Legion, but he seemed different somehow.

"Argis, come here." The Nord rushed out of his seat to meet his Thane.

"We have something to speak about. Sit." Argis did as he was told.

"Your required services as my Housecarl are meal preparation, laundry, and protection on the battlefield. Am I correct?"

"Yes, my Thane, as well as anything else you might ask of me." Argis tried not to blush under the implications.

"That's where you are wrong. I understand it is somewhat of a Nord custom to expect a Housecarl to perform certain marital duties." His face curled into a scowl, "personally, I find the idea repulsive."

"I just wanted to let you know that you will be required of no such thing while under service to me. It is a foul practice of your kind to force another man to submit in that way. And I would certainly not demand that you service an Orc." His tone was harsh with the last sentence. Had he overheard his conversation with the Jarl?

"Y-yes. Thank you, my Thane." Argis wanted to tell him that all he could think about was servicing his Thane, but he was not yet done with the conversation.

"Good. And I, in turn, am only to provide adequate lodging and food, yes?"

"Wrong again. Whether or not you have been told this, a Housecarl is an honorable job. That the Jarl has assigned you to work for me, without pay, is unacceptable. You are to receive an allowance of 100 gold a week to do with as you wish." Argis' jaw was almost on the floor. "I am also allowing you 500 gold a month to spend on food. Don't gawk - I'm aware I eat more than you people." Little did his Thane know, Argis was gawking not at the food prices, but the mere idea of payment. Room, board, and a salary? He wondered what stronghold he came from where he could afford all that.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
